A Thousand Memories, One Regret
by falling.petals
Summary: She's a common lawyer, and he's a billionaire. But they're connected by a past; actions they regret. Oceans apart, can they ever be together again? One-shot songfic. KyouyaxHaruhi.


A/N: A oneshot based on the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. A lot of people have heard this song, but if you haven't, go ahead and check it out. The lyrics are very poetic, so I decided to write something from it. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own the above mentioned song, nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_**Making my way downtown **__**  
**__**Walking fast, faces pass**__**  
**__**And I'm home bound **_

Haruhi is now a successful 23 year-old living in America, running her own law firm. She graduated from Tokyo U with flying colors, quickly made her way up the ranks of the civil law business ladder, and finally moved to America to establish a new life and her own business after her father died of cancer. She wasn't depressed for long; she had been standing on her own for most of her life anyway. She reached every goal she set out for herself, and surpassed it. She should have been happy, content. But she wasn't._**Staring blankly ahead **__**  
**__**Just making my way, making a way **__**  
**__**Through the crowd **_

She weaves her way through the spacious corridors of Grand Central Station, the same path she takes to and from work, day after day. She finds herself subconsciously comparing its marble walls and elegant but massive flair all the way back to the similarly impressive structure of Ouran. For a moment, just a moment, it takes her back to the old days. And to the man she never saw again.

_  
__**And I need you **_

Was that the reason she felt so unfulfilled?

_**And I miss you**_

Was he the reason she still felt incomplete? She went along with the never-ending current of people that took her the famed Times Square, where flashing lights assaulted her senses. She wasn't bothered anymore by how the electric lights prevented any of the stars in the sky from shining visibly. She was used to it by then.

_  
__**And now I wonder... **__**  
**__  
___

_**If I could fall into the sky, **__**  
**__**Do you think time would pass me by?**_

Maybe it was just this routine that was getting so tiring. Not that her job was too hard to handle; it was far from that. Maybe doing something out of the ordinary would remove the feeling. It was making her fidgety, impatient. Perhaps it was time to take a walk down memory lane.

_  
__**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **__**  
**__**If I could just see you**_

Haruhi knew fully well that it was no good to dwell on the past. It was impossible to change; no use losing your head over it. But she never really did get any closure. It was worth a try if it could soothe her troubled mind, even for just one moment.

_  
_Even if it was just for…

_**Tonight **_

--

Kyouya checked his schedule for the umpteenth time. He was unsure whether to applaud or fire his secretary. How was it even possible to fit seventeen meetings in one work day? Did he even arrange all of this? No matter. It was simply face after face, deal after deal of profits for his newly gained property. Yoshio Ohtori surprised the world when he retired a few years back and entrusted everything to his youngest son. It was everything Kyouya worked for his whole life. Yet time and time again, he found his mind returning to the lighter, more carefree days of high school.

_**It's always times like these when I think of you **__**  
**__**And I wonder if you ever think of me **_

Over and over again, his thoughts drew to her, the person he once thought of as the most interesting girl in the world. He had loved her, wanted her, but he never took action. He never told anyone, he never sought to know if she felt the same. Only because he was an Ohtori and she was a commoner. It seemed so simple back then.

_**  
**__**'Cause everything's so wrong **__**  
**__**And I don't belong living in your precious memories**_

He hoped she remembered him, but at the same time, he didn't. For the two years that he was her sempai, he was nothing but a cold, calculating manipulator working in the background. She must've felt like he existed only to increase her debt. He didn't want her to remember him like that, though she probably did. He never showed her what he felt deep inside._**'Cause I need you **__**  
**__**And I miss you **__**  
**__**And now I wonder... **_

_  
__**If I could fall into the sky, **__**  
**__**Do you think time would pass me by? **_

Kyouya was rich, famous, and the leader of an incredible business empire. He could say that he was able to get anything he wanted at the snap of a finger, or at least by the end of a corporate meeting. But he didn't, because the one thing he really wanted was to turn back time and change his decisions.

It was all because he chose to wait out his emotions, refusing to believe that they were any more than a schoolyard crush. But now, years too late, the emotions were still there. But the girl was not.

_  
__**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **__**  
**__**If I could just see you**__**  
**__**Tonight**_

_  
__**And I … I don't want to let you know **_

Haruhi pulled out an old suite case filled with memorabilia from Ouran. It still contained her graduation robe and high school diploma. Underneath other report cards and yearbooks she found a dusty picture of the host club. No customers to flirt with, no fake sweet words to speak. Just the seven friends, on the day before the third years were to graduate.

Everyone was acting sentimental (or in the King's case, more so than usual) because Hunny and Mori were going to leave. At least, everyone except a certain Ohtori, who was detached as usual. If only he showed at least some sign, some form of compassion, maybe then she would've broken down and confessed. But it was so obvious he had no such feelings for her, so never even tried.

_  
__**I drown in your memory**_

In the biggest room of the highest floor of the largest mansion in Japan, the heir of the Ohtori empire ends his day once more by drowning his memories in nothing but alcohol. He couldn't change the past, but he could always forget.

_  
__**I don't want to let this go**_

The picture was so lifelike, capturing the character of each of the hosts. Haruhi even held it up to her nose, wondering if she could smell the constant rose scent that always lingered in the third music room. But of course, the photograph smelled like nothing but old paper. With a wistful smile, she ran her fingertips once more over the photo, lingering the most over his face, her lost love, before slipping it back into the dusty suitcase, back into the dusty corner. She climbed into bed pondering of what could've happened but didn't.

_**I don't...**_

_  
__**Making my way downtown **__**  
**__**Walking fast, faces pass**__**  
**__**And I'm home bound**_

Another day, and Haruhi the lawyer trudges up the familiar streets, again to work, then later back, predictable and never-ending.

_  
__**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way, making a way **__**  
**__**Through the crowd **_

The same route all over again, she needed barely a glance to know which way to go. So she never saw it coming.

_  
__**And I still need you **__**  
**__**And I still miss you **__**  
**__**And now I wonder... **_

Kyouya executed a global search, dispatched every agent he had at his disposal. He couldn't stand it anymore, the regret, the guilt. So he did the only thing he thought rational: he looked for her, in hopes of explaining everything. It may be years too late, but the least he could do was try. His search turned up nothing but a small newspaper in New York. The short obituary read, "Haruhi Fujioka. Died in car accident. No known relatives."

_  
__**If I could fall into the sky **__**  
**__**Do you think time would pass me by? **__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **__**  
**__**If I could just see you…**_

_****__**If I could just hold you **__**  
**__**Tonight**_

* * *

Please review, and check out my other stories if you have time!

--falling.petals


End file.
